


Any Second Now

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on March 20, 2018.The original summary is below:"Inspired by Nearly Morning by Luke Sital-SinghAlso happy 500th post!Enjoy :)"





	Any Second Now

Karen wakes, knowing it’s only been a couple hours since she finally passed out.

She squints at the clock on the bedside table. It’s a few minutes after 6am. Frank is usually up but she doesn’t hear anything.

No shower running, no coffee being brewed.

It’s still. Too still.

She knew this would happen but when she got him to stay the night it made her hopeful.

_“Stay Frank.”_

_His hand shakes toward his keys to the van as tears fall. It’s 2am and has hasn’t spoken in hours._

_“You don’t have to do this alone. You are not alone.”_

Karen plants her feet on the floor, stretches the stiffness in her back and shoulders away. She hears it then, the soft wind. It chills her as she turns her head around. But then it’s gone. Then she hears a soft click, a window being closed.

He’s still here.

_“I know this day will never get any easier. They’re gone but you’re still here. And there has to be a reason, believe me.”_

_He scoffs at that. When he turns to look at her his eyes are full of misery. But there’s something tentative there too, something between hope and acceptance._

She tiptoes to her bedroom door, waits for another sound. She doesn’t want to spook him but she doesn’t want him to leave. Against probably better judgment she goes. No sign of him in the living room but the flower pot is now inside. She had put it out a couple days ago, in an attempt to reach him. She knew the anniversary was coming up and just wanted to...

_“Who.”_

_“What?”_

_“The way you talk. Who did you lose?”_

_His head is hung low when he asks her this. Karen swallows the lump that had immediately begun to form. He was always observant in that unboastful way. He probably figured out a lot based on her reactions but he decides to chose weird moments to point them out. Like that one time in a diner..._

_**“Does he?”** _

_**“Who?”** _

_**“Come on. Let’s not do that. Okay, the lawyer. Not... the other one. Murdock.”** _

Karen shakes away the memory jumble, looks to her island. His keys are still there. He might’ve gone to the graves already. She wouldn’t put it past him to walk to upstate New York.

_“Kevin. He was my brother. Killed in a car accident.”_

_He nods._

The darkness is beginning to seep away, replacing it with weak light. But she knows it’ll be a gorgeous day. Just like it was that day at the carousel...

_“It’s not even... it’s the waking up. When I do the...”_

_“The moment replays. Over and over again. You think you’re okay but then it hits you. The nightmare doesn’t... won’t ever, end.”_

_He looks up then._

Karen grabs her coat and flies out the door. She climbs the stairs, makes it to the door to the roof. It opens and there he is. Stoic, a shadow against the pale blue taking over. In a few moments the sun will rise and the day will begin and life will go on.

And he will remain a silhouette, powerless to stop it all.

She’s at his side a moment later.

“I haven’t watched the sun rise in a while.” she offers.

The silence stretches. She’s about to walk away, leave him with his grief when she feels fingertips on her wrist.

“You will today.”

She takes his hand in hers.

“Any second now.” 

The sky turns bright blue and the light of the sun floods in.

He grips her hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly Morning by Luke Sital-Singh is linked here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzsLoiy0e1c&feature=youtu.be


End file.
